Jaloux? N'importe quoi!
by Rouckye
Summary: <html><head></head>Wifi est un amour de chat... Mais tous le monde ne partage pas cet avis.</html>


**Voilà, petit O.S Matoine tout mignon inspiré d'une idée de Leze-G  
><strong>

**(désolée d'avance pour les fautes, j'écris comme une tanche) **

**Bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. **

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'il avait débarqué dans leurs vies. Tout était bien jusque là. Pourtant Mathieu avait voulu adopter un chat... Au grand damne de son compagnon Antoine. En effet ce dernier n'aimait pas beaucoup les chats. Il avait même du mal à les supporter par moment. Sans doute à cause du surplus de LoL Cats auxquels il avait eu le droit parmi les vidéos pour son émission. Mais ce chat là, Wifi de son prénom, lui filait de l'urticaire. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas le supporter. Il avait quelque chose de bizarre et donné à Antoine l'impression qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il avait quelque chose d'à la fois perturbant et frustrant.<p>

**- Tu veux pas le laisser un peu tranquille ce chat? Tu deviens complètement gaga depuis qu'il est là... **soupira Antoine, exaspéré par la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux.

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! **

Lui répondit son cher et tendre qui était toujours assis à terre, faisant des papouilles à son très cher Wifi... Ce qui agaça encore de plus Antoine. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce Chat. Il attirait toute l'attention sur lui à chaque fois que quelqu'un était là. «Oh! Comme il est mignon!». Même les fans de Mathieu s'était mis à en faire des Fanarts! Mais surtout, Mathieu n'avait plus d'yeux que pour lui. Il le prenait partout avec lui, dans la mesure du possible. Il passait son temps à faire des Vine avec son chat, à le prendre en photo. Il le faisait même participer à ses vidéos, ce qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à Antoine. Trop. S'en était trop. Antoine sortit de la pièce pour ne plus avoir à supporter se spectacle et s'enferma dans la chambre.

Mathieu sursauta en entendant la porte claquer. Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Ne comprenant pas et un peu inquiet il délaissa son chat un instant et se dirigea vers la porte close. Il toqua doucement:

**- Quelque chose ne va pas?**

Pas de réponse...

**- Antoine? Qu'est ce qui se passe? **

Énervé par le manque de réponse de son conjoint, Mathieu ouvrit la porte de force. Il trouva son aimé blottit sous la couette le recouvrant presque entièrement. Oui, presque... Ses cheveux dépassés, plus chaotiques que jamais. Le petit youtubeur sourit, s'avançant vers le lit. Il s'assit sur le bord et attrapa la couette qu'il tira délicatement.

**- Qu'est ce qui se trouve derrière le rideau numéro 1?... Oh! Un grand chevelu boudeur!**

Antoine ricana un «gnagnagna» pour seul réponse.

**- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait bouder ainsi très cher, que je me joigne à toi. Y a pas de raison que tu sois le seul à en profiter après tout.**

**- Y a rien.**

**- Oh arrête, je sais bien que nous deux c'est qu'une histoire de sexe mais je te connais un minimum quand même hein. **

Cette réponse fit rire Antoine qui essayé tant bien que mal de le cacher, se muchant dans l'oreiller. Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur sa hanche et le caresser doucement en remontant sous son T-shirt.

**- T'as les mains froide Connard!**

**Je sais. **Lui répondit le dit connard en question, tout sourire. Fière d'avoir fait réagir ainsi son partenaire. **T'es décidé à me dire ce qu'il y a ou je te torture avec pire? **Reprit t'il, lui chatouillant légèrement les côtes.

**- C'est bon, c'est bon. Je capitule...**

Antoine baissa les yeux et commença un long monologue sur ce qu'il ressentait à cause du chat. Comme quoi ce chat ne l'aimait pas, qu'il essayait de prendre sa place auprès de Mathieu. Qui, de son côtés lui porter de moins en moins d'attention qu'il prodiguait désormais à son chaton.

**- Si je ne te connaissait pas si bien je dirais que tu es jaloux de Wifi. **

**- Jaloux? N'importe quoi! Il... il m'insupporte juste à attirer plus ton regard que moi. Voilà tout. **

A ces mots Mathieu saisit les joues de son compagnon.

**- T'es vraiment qu'un idiot, tu me fais rire. C'est pour ça que je t'aime et que personne, même pas le diabolique Wifi, ne pourra jamais te remplacer.**

Puis il embrassa Antoine, tendrement. Les instants qui suivirent n'appartiennent qu'à eux seuls.


End file.
